Miraculous meets GUARDIANs
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: This is a story about heroes of magic coming together to stop evil, and in this case it is a lot of fun and games. The heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes of the magical realm, the Guardians. When the heroes all come together, action, adventure, and hijinks is abound.


Summary: This is a story about heroes of magic coming together to stop evil, and in this case it is a lot of fun and games. The heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes of the magical realm, the Guardians. When the heroes all come together, action, adventure, and hijinks is abound.

'-'

AN: This chapter is to peak everyone's interest, see if this story actually takes or just something I like that no one will appreciate. I will only continue this story if people actually are interested, if not it will be left alone. Many things might not make sense with this chapter, but everything will in due time. Now then, on with the show!

'-'

In America, there is a city that is very prosperous, one of the most advanced cities in the tech world, New Valor City. It is a wondrous place, surprisingly many don't visit though not for any bad reasons, more of as if a force kept them all out. The people did leave of course, though most did return as well.

The city isn't just known for the tech advancements they make, but also for world famous fashion designer, Nigel Burr. He is an interesting man in every sense, and great as well, his fashions known all over the world and very popular, he on par with Gabriel Agreste. And just like Gabriel, has a child that is a model, a daughter.

Nadia Burr, also known as 'Green Queen' for her hair which is just like her father's. Nadia is a beautiful teenage girl, perfect model material and the face of Burr Fashions. She is popular among the city, but as she has grown up there she can walk the streets and be treated as everyone else, though there are those who awe her as if she were a green. Nadia is a very interesting girl, with interesting friends, 7 best friends that have been inseparable since childhood. At the moment they are all hanging out, and in style, in a castle.

When Nadia turned 5 years old, Nigel bought her the castle that resided in the older part of New Valor, as she is his little princess he wanted her to have the best and that included a castle. Though Nadia's other father and Nigel's husband, Clay, wasn't happy with it especially as the castle was so old and could be dangerous. As a compromise, they would have the castle renovated and Nadia wasn't allowed to use it til she was older. With both conditions fulfilled, the castle became the hangout for the girls.

The group consisted of Gabi Valentine, Uma Shellstrop, Astra Ives, Raine Byers, Darchelle Shaker, India Boice, Aramina Wynn, and Nadia Burr. Though at the start of high school, two new additions were added to the group, Xakery 'Xach' Hexavron and Blitz Laserbeam(He swears that is his actual last name). They are all hanging out in the main room of the castle which most likely used to be the throne room, completely furnished. In the upper left corner of the room-which was extremely large and felt like a one roomed house by itself-Darchelle, Raine, Aramina, and Blitz are all playing a racing video game together, sitting on a L shape couch pushed into the corner with the tv and game console in front of them on a large coffee table. They sat in the order from left to right Aramina, Darchelle, Raine and she sitting in the corner of the couch, Blitz, and next to him India who was simply watching the game. In the upper right corner is a identical seating area, on one part of the couch occupied Xach and Astra who are playing a game of Chess, Gabi watching next to Xach, Uma sat in a recliner opposite the corner of the couch, reading a book. Nadia at the moment is on a call with her father, sitting on one of the two staircases that lead to a second level of the room, the one she occupied near the right corner.

Gabi is a cute, petite girl, extremely short for her age, only coming to 4' 10'', fair skin, pretty violet eyes, and bright long curly red hair that she keeps tied into two pigtails she keeps high on her head, they reaching her shoulder blades, she also has strands that frame her face with the ends of them being hot pink. Her attire consists of a deep pink rose dress the skirt reaching just under her wrists and the sleeves past her elbows, over it a sleeveless whitish pink midriff with a darker pink lining, under the dress greenish blue capris and rose pink sandal strap shoes.

Uma is over average height, peach skin with light freckles adorning her cheeks and nose, soft pink eyes and blue hair, it was overall short, each side of her face framed by it with the right side barley passing her face, on the left her hair reaching past her breast, no hair on her neck as the back was in pixie style. She wears a dark magenta sleeveless dress tight to her waist, the skirt lose and reaching past her hands, darker magenta leggings and long sleeves under her dress, a light blue midriff short sleeve leather jacket over her dress, dark blue ankle boots with a slight heel.

Astra has extremely pale nearly white skin, white eyes and offsetting it all her black hair tied in a thin braid placed over her right shoulders, bangs around her eyes. She has on a white blouse with a red necktie tied into a bow, with black little puffy sleeves and grayish lavender flowy culottes; finished with orange flats with ankle straps.

Raine is the shortest of the group coming at exactly 4 feet tall, skin having a slight yellow tint it seemed, brown eyes, short pink wavy hair reaching just past her shoulders, a pale maroon beanie over her hair. She has on a pink tube top with a pale green oversized jacket over it, light green short shorts with a lighter belt and under her shorts black leggings, green ankle boots with 3 in wedges giving her a little extra height, purple sock poking out over her boots.

Darchelle is the tallest of the entire group, 6 feet tall exactly, medium brown hair reaching past her shoulder blades, on top of her head two small pigtails stuck up and being held by hair ties with orange orbs, yellow eyes and fair skin. She has on a black top with the sleeves reaching just past her elbows and a square neckline, blue cloth shorts with black leggings under them, and orange sneakers reaching her mid shin.

India has fair skin, one inch above 5 feet tall, orange hair that reaches past her shoulder blades tied into braids over her shoulders resting on her chest and a thick strand sticking out of her hair line hanging in front of her face, soft gray eyes. She wears a cornflower blue button up top with the sleeves folded to her elbows, light blue pleated skirt with a white belt, and white opened toed shoes with light brown soles and brown leather around her ankles.

Aramina is a tall, tan girl with long dark purple hair reaching just past her knees with bright orange eyes. She wore a purple camisole under a light blue flowy blouse with thin straps on her shoulder the top lined green, with rolled up magenta shorts reaching mid palm and light blue high tops with white laces and lining.

Nadia out of all the girls is indeed the most beautiful of the girls, average height, long wavy green hair reaching her waist with bangs framing her face and curling slightly at the ends, fair skin, teal eyes. She dresses in a black tank top with a cornflower blue off the shoulder midriff top over it, a matching mini skirt held up by a yellow belt, black biker shorts under her skirt, and brown knee high boots folded at the top.

Xach has dark skin, short black spiky hair, with deep sapphire eyes, he is an inch or so under average height for someone his age. He wears a white t-shirt, a light blue over shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark gray jeans, and blue sneakers.

Blitz is a slightly lanky yet lean teenage boy, second tallest of the group, caucasian, blonde hair that reached past his neck with a light blue beanie on his head, and teal blue eyes. He wears a maroon t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue cargo shorts, and white and red sneakers.

"YES! First place as usual! I'm the champ!" Darchelle cheered about winning the latest round in the game, hopping up from the couch and striking a victory pose, her and Raine fist bumping.

"Second ain't bad." Aramina said to herself through grinded teeth, seeming to not believe her own statement. Aramina is a rather competitive, the most out of the group with Darchelle coming in second. "If this were real and was a swimming race, I would beat you in a landslide."

"And if it were a chicken fight, smol troll will rain!" Raine called stretching out the last word, her and Darchelle chanting Smol Troll.

"Can I have a loser cupcake now? I'm starving." Blitz whined as he threw his head back, India as well as some of the other's laughing at him, the orange haired girl getting up to go to the kitchen to get the pastries.

"I'm on it." She assured.

"I'll help!" The blonde added, hurrying up and after her, they all knowing he doing it just to snag a few extra treats.

"Don't forget the winner rolls!" Darchelle shouted as they entered the kitchen, even though they would have been able to hear her just fine without doing so.

"Checkmate." Xach declared, taking Astra's king. Gabi clapped happily at her friend's victor, while also shooting a sympathetic look to her other friend.

"Seriously Gabi?" The black haired girl questioned with a raised brow and crossed arms, making the redhead shrink in shame.

"Come on Astra, we both know she would have cheered for you if you had won and give me the look. That's just who she is." Xach pointed out, wrapping his arm around the petite girl's shoulders and pulling her in for a hug which she did return, each also having a slight blush. There is a lot of truth to Xach's words, Gabi is an extremely sweet girl and treated everyone equally with kindness. Especially when it came to her friends also as she never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings.

"I have good news all, Dad is going to paris to visit an old friend of his." Nadia informed as she got off the phone, her statement grabbing everyone's attention but Uma's it seemed as she still looked concentrated on her reading, but she was indeed paying attention. As Nadia said her statement, India and Blitz started to come back into the living room, India holding a platter with rolls and cookies, Blitz one with cupcakes and muffins, three cookies stuffed in his mouth.

"So, party at the mansion?" Darchelle joked, unsure of the meaning of Nadia telling them the news.

"I'm sure Dad will let us have one, though it will be much harder as we don't know anyone in Paris." Nadia replied, her words seeming to come into effect on the other's.

"We're going to Paris? Not sure how are families will approve." Uma informed, finally putting her book down.

"They are all invited as well, Xach and Blitz are as well." Nadia assured, which actually didn't surprise any of them. All their families were close, this came to be through the girls friendship, the parents getting along and becoming friends as well. Holidays usually included all the families usually at the Burr residence, and they liked to plan vacations where they could all go together. Over the years, Nigel has taken them all to many places for business which were usually large vacations for them all and they did have a good time on them. Xach and Blitz are very new to the group but accepted by the families easily especially Nigel, so it wasn't that big of a surprise they were invited as well.

"Sweet, VACAY!" Darchelle cheered, her and Raine now chanting vacay.

"When do we leave?" Astra asked, seeming angry about this trip, but for anyone who knew her knew she just had a pessimistic attitude towards most things.

"Tomorrow." Nadia informed, everyone's eyes going wide at this revelation.

"Thanks for the notice." Astra replied back sarcastically.

Before anymore could be discussed on the topic, warbling caught the groups attention. It was coming from the full length mirror set up next to the bottom of the right staircase. It warbled and had a glow, after a moment a head poking out of it, belonging to a man. Most would be very surprised by this and find it odd, but for the group it was more or less normal.

"Is there anyone else here?" The main asked cautiously, his eyes searching the room.

"No Aggey, just us."Aramina reassured, the nickname earning a glare from the man as he stepped out of the mirror.

Agamemnon or Aggey as he was also known, is a man looking to be in his fifties, caucasian skin, black short spiky hair with a pair of golden goggles that have purple lens at his hairline, and brown eyes. His outfit is a light gray dress shirt with a black tie around his neck, a dark gray fest with black on the inside hanging off his shoulders, a black belt holding up bright red orange slacks, and on his feet dullish yellow sneakers.

"I detest that nickname." He made clear, letting out an annoyed scoff.

"And I detest being short, whatcha doing here?" Raine questioned in an annoyed tone.

"It must be important if you came to the normal realm." Uma couldn't help but remark.

"Indeed, the council just got information on Banestone's latest plot, and this one could be truly disastrous." Agamemnon started off, this already worrying the girls. "Word is he has hired a bounty hunter to capture the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"What's a miraculous?" "Who are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" "And why are they so special." The girls asked all at once in some variation, the whole thing confusing them.

"The miraculouses are special jewels infused with magic, they were created by the ancients. Jewelry that allows the wearer to access their powers with the help of kwami's, which are bibble gods. They are some of the most powerful relics of magic ever created." Xach cleared up, well versed in the miraculouses.

"Wait, aren't Ladybug and Cat Noir those Parisian superheroes Gini has talked about?" India remembered. Gini is a schoolmate of the girls who is an aspiring reporter. She has talked about Ladybug and Cat noir as she follows the Ladyblog about them, interested in them for many reasons.

"Indeed she has. Though why is Banestone so interested?" Nadia confirmed and asked, leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"Specifically the Ladybug is of creation and the Black cat of destruction. If Banestone was to get his hand on either he could wreak havoc, but getting both would allow him to make any wish he wanted, and that would truly be a tragedy." Agamemnon informed, a wave of fear coming upon the group.

"Well lucky for us, we are actually going to be in Paris for a while so we will take care of it." Gabi assured with a bright smile, seeming to brighten up the mood of the room.

"Do whatever you must to ensure that the miraculouses stay safe, I don't care if India possess the bearer's, they must not fall into Banestone's hands." Agamemnon declared in a loud voice, everyone nodding in agreement. "Good, now goodbye." And with that he went back through the mirror.

"Of course he just says what he needs to and leaves, typically Aggey." Darchelle remarked jokingly, whether it be to lighten the mood or that is just who she is was uncertain.

"Just another normal day for us." Gabi stated playfully, everyone agreeing.

Chittering and scattering steps were heard from the landing of the second floor quickly followed by a barage of creatures coming down one of the steps in a frenzy. Specifically a Xoloitzcuintle dog, a scottish fold and maine coon cats, a white wolf, a teacup pig, and a western tanger bird were chasing after a small bunny and turtle riding on a flying book.

Completely normal to them.

'-'

AN: Intrigued yet? Or even at all. Next chapter we will actually get to Paris and see the character's we all know and love. This was more just to give somewhat of a feel of my original characters, thoughts on them? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Until next time, enjoy!


End file.
